


Drop

by christarennerston



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: Alistair is king and is to be married to Anora, but what of the one he really loves?





	Drop

The clink of metal rang through the castle as the King of Fereldan stomped down the halls. Candles glinted on the armor, reflecting light to odd places as he moved. The crown felt heavy on his head.

“If it wasn’t for her then I wouldn’t be here right now,” he whispered to himself as he held his crown in his hand that he was wearing only moments ago. Alistair was right, if it wasn’t for her, the Grey Warden he had worked with, he wouldn’t be king.

_“It shall be your decision, who shall rule Fereldan?” The crowd waited in silence as she thought._

_Her eyes danced between Alistair and Anora as if they were helping her argument in her own mind. “I think they should marry and both rule.”_

Alistair shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. Both of the Wardens knew what would happen but the bastard son honored his friend’s-no, his love’s- request. And so after the battle with the Arch Demon; both of them living, he felt so saddened.

The elf he had fallen in love with would never be his again. His first in so many experiences was gone and he couldn’t change that. Not if he did as the warden asked; something he wished he could talk himself into.

Someone cleared their throat from behind him, making the king turn around to face his uncle. “Yes, Teagan,” he asked in a sad but annoyed way.

Not even Teagan was smiling like his usual self, knowing what was plaguing his nephew. “Alistair, I know this isn’t what you want, but the elf was right when she said you would be a great king. You have already proven that many times over. She had come by long enough to inform me of some wardens coming here later on in the month, but left soon after. Said she didn’t want to cause you any pain so she didn’t come in here to tell you goodbye. She did, however, give me this to hand to you.” Teagan held out a sealed piece of paper that bulged slightly as if something was in it.

Alistair nodded his thanks and waited for his uncle to leave before opening the parchment.

_“My Dearest Alistair,  
       Even though we were only on our quest for a year, you were able to help me learn to love and show me that I was your equal. I don’t really expect you to be at the castle long, knowing that you hate being given all of the kingly tasks appointed to you._

_With knowing this, I have given your uncle this letter knowing that he can be trusted. As you can see, I have given you a sentimental ring of mine that my mother gave to me before she passed. If you decide to stay then you’ll always have a piece of me with you. If that isn’t enough for you, then as you are reading this letter, I am in the stables with your horse already saddled and waiting for you. You have until the town clock strikes for the next hour.”_

Without even a fleeting thought, Alistair dropped his crown to the stone floor and ran to his beloved warden.


End file.
